Rhiannon Matsuno
Rhi Matsuno is the daughter of Hol Horse and Ichimatsu Matsuno. Rhi is a blunt, cowardly (And yet thrillseeker) apprentice witch to Pat with a gun stand that talks and considers itself a pacifist. Weird, huh? Backstory Hol Horse pretty much was a scumbag and skipped out on Ichimatsu, leaving him with a kid. Ichimatsu wasn't the best guy to raise a kid. Thankfully, Ichimatsu had the rest of his brothers to help him out, and their mother (Who was also Rhiannon's grandmother), was happy already to have a kid. And luckily, most of them managed to land a job shortly after Ichimatsu had Rhi. They doted on her. Rhiannon had a happy life, but it was so boring to her. She always wanted to wander, to find other places. When she was six, she noticed that she could summon a gun at will. One that talked to her. She tried to show it to Osomatsu, who at the time was watching her. Osomatsu thought she was playing pretend when she waved it around and spoke to it, which was silly to her. Couldn't he see her gun? She asked the gun to speak to him, but Osomatsu could not hear the gun introduce herself as Velvet Revolver. She grew frustrated, but the gun merely explained that her family were not stand users, while Rhi was a stand user, so she could see Velvet Revolver. And so, Rhi realized she was very different, and started to look past her ordinary life. While she was always bored and wanted adventure in her life, she never really gave much thought to her desire to explore and get involved with the supernatural world of magic and stands. (On account that she didn't know they existed.) One day, Iyami was acting rather erratic and hyper, which scared Rhi quite a bit. Rhi, reflexively, shot Iyami, and found that while he was unharmed (Although a little bruised), Iyami seemed to calm down instantly. Rhi had discovered Velvet Revolver's main power: The ability to shoot bullets that had psychological effects on the targets. Fast forward to when she was twelve. Choromatsu took Rhi to a bookstore, saying that she wasn't reading as much as she should and that she should be reading more often. So he let her pick out any books she wanted to read. Rhi picked up some weird books on an art called the "Spin." She picked them up precisely because they were so weird. The Spin was an art that used the Magnus effect (Essentially, when a spinning ball or cylinder is deflected from it's original path via air currents) on thrown objects to do various things. Amazingly, she was able to cleverly grasp a lot of concepts that not even Choromatsu could understand. Rhiannon felt very restless, but she wasn't exactly allowed to leave the town. She really liked horses and wanted to be a horse veterinarian, but something itched at her. She wanted to go on a big trip some day, or have some sort of adventure. But it seemed as though this wish wouldn't have been realized until she met someone who could see her Stand as well. Pat was a wandering witch who was surprised to meet a stand user in this normal little town. Rhi saw Pat casting magic, and then immediately asked Pat if she could take her under her wing and let her become a witch and help her develop her stand, too. Pat took up Rhi as a student, wanting to help Rhi develop her stand. (Also, Rhi reminded Pat of herself, always wanting adventure and to explore.) Stand / Other Powers First things first: I'm not going to have Rhi use Velvet Revolver on someone without permission from the mun, and I definably am not planning on having Rhi use the stand unethically (Also using the stand to instantly calm down someone who's rightfully angry is kind of a dick move). Thankfully the stand can do more than that, acutually. It's development potential (Rank A, the highest rank a Stand can have) is a rank higher than Quicksilver's, meaning that it's capable of many more tricks than what Quicksilver can do, even if it's a tick lower at rank B for destructive power. The bullets can turn into bombs, explode, shoot smoke bombs, and many more. Velvet Revolver can fire off six bullets, and then it needs to be reloaded. Rhi also can use the Spin on her bullets. Ordinarily, you cannot apply Spin to bullets because it relies on you twisting your entire body to manipulate yourself into throwing a ball a certain way so it's flight path can be changed. You cannot obviously apply this degree of control to a bullet because it's fired from a gun, which cannot be twisted. ...Normally. Rhi can actually control her bullets, but not the same way Hol Horse can (She is also not as precise as him). The way Rhi's control over her bullets work is that she can selectively pick which air currents affect her bullets and which she can just ignore, and pick which ones to boost on her bullets. She can literally feel the air moving around her as if she were the bullet when she shoots Velvet Revolver. (Yes this power is bullshit shut up i wanted to have a spin-using character that applied the spin to their bullets so this power is pretty much bs'd.). It's more like directing a missile's flight path than having complete control over the bullets (Which is what Hol Horse has) This sounds really OP, but this is at the peak of Rhi's power. In actuality, she hasn't really had a chance to apply combat stuff to her stand or explore it (No way she's going to use her stand to influence the feelings of others), so she's not going to be very skilled at battle at first with her stand. The stand itself can actually talk, unlike Pat's stand, Quicksilver. Rhi calls her "Velv." Velvet Revolver, ironically, is a pacifist who only wants the best for everyone. She cannot be heard by people who cannot see stands (As long as your character has a supernatural ability of some kind your character can see and hear Velv). Personality Rhi is quite blunt, but she also is a bit of a cheeky flirt at times. Although she just thinks flirting is fun and does it when she's bored. She's also a coward and can quickly lose her composure if put under pressure, even if she is a thrillseeker. Rhi also thinks of herself as less heroic than she actually is, always stating that cowards aren't heroic. But she's a "take me for what I am or leave" kind of person. If she changes, it will be through her own choice and not for the benefit of others. Rhi, however, is very good at knowing her own limits. While she won't let anyone disrespect her, she does know when it's safer to hold your tongue than to attack others. But if she morally disagrees with someone, she will leave them. Abilities wip Relationships Pat WIP Trivia * Rhiannon, much like Pat, is originally a JJBA fangame OC, a sequel to The 7th Stand User. Yes, a fansequel to a fansequel. The game is called Fate Is Unbreakable (Which is a silly name that bothers Azure very much because 7SU was about defying fate but eh) and is still heavily in development. * Rhi's personality is the "blunt" personality in that game. * Originally Rhi was supposed to be a studious, quiet if snarky bookworm to contrast with Pat's hot-blooded character, but upon taking the character quiz, Rhi got a "blunt" personality (And thus, got Velvet Revolver), so I just made her Hol Horse's kid for reasons. * Rhi, much like Pat, is a Zeppeli in the original verse she comes form. Pat and her are cousins in the verse. In that verse, Pat self-appointed herself as Rhi's teacher instead of Rhi asking Pat to teach her. Gallery galore Category:Females Category:Deadly Mistakes Characters Category:The Mistakes